Package assemblies of the type to which the present invention relates are typically used by manufactures to house manufactured products and protect them during shipment and storage. Typically, these package assemblies comprise a carton of box-like forms made of cardboard which is usually in the form of a package simply by folding the blank along the score lines. These containers also utilize interengaging locking tabs and slotted openings which are designed to register when the panels of the box blank are manipulated in a predetermined sequence and fashioned to form the box. In some cases, the package assemblies comprise cartons made of a clear plastic material, so the container contents are readily visible to the purchaser.